


Spin Doctored

by Eliyes



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/pseuds/Eliyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extrapolating from Scott's reaction to Hank letting the news blat about that he's gay, but bringing some actual *gasp* continuity into the mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin Doctored

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted to Livejournal November 21, 2008.

 

Scott threw the newspaper down in disgust, prompting Warren, who was sitting beside him at the breakfast table, to shoot him a curious look.

"What?"

"Oh, it's this thing with the media going on about how Hank's supposedly gay now. It's getting on my nerves."

Warren chewed his bacon thoughtfully, sipped his juice, and then commented, "It was getting on your nerves yesterday. Why should today be different?"

" _Today_ the paper is publishing testimonials from some attention-seeking crackpot claiming she met Hank and his 'boyfriend' years ago."

"Let me see that." Warren snagged the paper and read the article in question. He snorted suddenly, and called over his shoulder with wicked amusement, "Hey, Bob!"

"Yeah?" Bobby was in the process of spooning fruit and yogurt into a blender.

"You're in the paper!"

"What?" said Scott.

"Oh yeah?" Bobby came over, breakfast preparations temporarily abandoned. He leaned on the back of the chair next to Warren. "What's it say about me?"

"Right here." Warren pointed. "From 'Some people are confused about the fuss. Charlotte, a retail manager--' "

" '--claims she's known for years'," Bobby picked up. " 'She told this reporter that she met the Beast when he gave a lecture at her university, and was also introduced to his boyfriend, Lance'!" His voice rose with delight as he read. "Dude, I'm in the paper!"

Warren laughed. "I notice she doesn't mention how she was hitting on Hank at the time. Too embarrassing?"

"Y'think?" Bobby skimmed through the rest before going back to his food. "I'd actually forgotten about that. Good thing no one but us were there for the part where he yelled at me, threw up, and locked himself in the bathroom."

"He always was a puker," Warren agreed, forking the last of his eggs onto a corner of toast.

"What was that about?" Scott demanded over the whir of the blender. Warren just shrugged, mouth full.

"He had a girlfriend!" Bobby called. The racket stopped; he began spooning his smoothie into a tall glass. "And he was really nervous about the lecture. I think it was his first one."

"It was," Warren confirmed as Bobby sat at the table.

"That doesn't clarify anything." Scott crossed his arms and made sure to face Bobby squarely, since no one could _see_ his glare.

"This sorority blonde wouldn't buzz off and let him prep, so I told her I was Hank's boyfriend. She got flustered and left."

"Mission accomplished," Warren added. "At least you were smart enough to give a fake name. And anyway, he forgave you."

"You're saying she's not making this up?" Scott tapped the paper.

"Nope! That really happened." Bobby grinned.

"God, It's a wonder it didn't hit the papers sooner--"

"You!" Hank appeared in the doorway, pointing at Bobby dramatically, a copy of the paper clutched in his other hand. "You prescient little palterer! I could _kiss_ you!"

"We saw," Warren told him, smirking.

"I _deserve_ a kiss!" Bobby announced. "I was laying the groundwork for you running with this _long_ before you met Trish!"

Hank crossed the space between them in three big strides and bent down. He nuzzled Bobby's face, tickling him with his fur, and then planted an extravagantly noisy kiss squarely on his lips. Warren whipped out his camera phone and snapped a picture, and Scott covered his face with both hands. He wasn't going to win this one.  


**Author's Note:**

> The event mentioned ("I'm his boyfriend, Lance.") happened in The New Defenders series.


End file.
